Transcendent Ghost Physiology
The ability to become a ghost of godlike power. A variation of Transcendent Physiology and Transcendent Undead Physiology. An ascension of Ghost Physiology. Also Called *Ghost God Physiology *Haunt God Physiology *Phantom God Physiology *Specter God Physiology *Spirit God Physiology *Transcendent Haunt/Phantom/Specter/Wraith Physiology *Wraith God Physiology Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become a ghost of terrifying power. They are able to possess the basic abilities that most apparition wield, but at a level that they cannot hope to reach. Alongside that, the user is able to control others ghosts. They also possess a greater variety of paranormal abilities that not only symbolize their incredible power, but can rearrange or out right destroy the very concepts of the land of the living and the realm of the dead. Applications *Absolute Condition: Given that ghosts are supernaturally powerful, the user's power is even greater than that. *Amortality: In the fact that as ghosts they're not alive and possibly never were to begin with. *Astral Plane Manipulation: have as much free reign over the mental realm as the spiritual worlds **Astral Manipulation: The user is able to manipulate the forces of the astral plane. ***Astral Trapping: Conjure and solidify spiritual, psychic and mystical energies within the physical realm as tangible substance to mold and reshape freely. **Omnikinesis: Along with supernatural abilities, the user is able control the material; both physical and ethereal alike, around them with just a mere thought. **Omnipathy: Due to all minds, hearts and souls being indefinably linked through life and death, users are capable of reaching out to touch and influence them to an infinite degree. *Death Embodiment: The user becomes the embodiment of Death. *Death Transcendency: The user transcends via death. *Duplication: The user is able to duplicate their form with little to no specific limits. *Ectoplasm Manipulation: The user can manipulate the paranormal energy that not only resides in the spirit realm, but ghosts as well as humans and utilize the energy in a number of ways. **Ectoplasmic Beam Emission: The user can unleash powerful ectoplasmic energy blasts that are powerful enough to destroy entire cities. **Soul/Soul Energy Absorption : The user is able to use the power of the souls they gain and add it to their own. *Fear Inducement: The power to evoke extreme fear and horror in others. *Invisibility: The power to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. *Meta-Possession: The power to inhabit not just the bodies of individuals. but to possess any and all forms of existing material **Remote Possession: Control over overshadowing so complete one can without actual overshadowing. *Nether Manipulation: Master the essence of death. **Necromancy: The user is able utilize undead magic. *Non-Corporeal Form: The user has no corporeal form, and is thus immune to any physical damage. *Phantasm Manipulation: Being the most powerful of ghosts, the user is able to manipulate as well as summon them to create their own personal army. *Solipsistic Manipulation: They possess the ability to use their energy along with afterlife connection to manipulate and distort the reality of the the living world through the spirit realm and vice-versa. For if the afterlife is the soul of the living world one must always change to reflect the others condition. **Reality Warping **Sympathetic Magic *Spirit World Lordship: The user is able to become absolute ruler of the realm of spirits. *Portal Manipulation: Have absolute control over transition to and from the multiple realms of the living and after life plane. **Teleportation Manipulation: The user is capable of warping themselves as well as other people or objects from one place to another. *Ultimate Intangibility: The user is naturally able to pass through solid matter and be solid at the same time. Associations *Transcendent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology *Transcendent Vampire Physiology Limitations *May be unable to control the incredible power they wield. *Being resurrected by an outside force could cause the user to lose their power. *May Still be Sealed. Known Users *Pariah Dark (Danny Phantom) *Clockwork (Danny Phantom) *Dan Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Kibosh (Casper) *King Boo (Mario series) *Spooky (Pac-Man World 2) *Class 13 ghosts (Ghostbusters series) *Dark Entity (Ghostbusters series) *Vigo (Ghostbusters series) *Mr. Nobody (The Traveler) *Yuyuko Saigyouji (Touhou) *Aggie (Paranorman) *Green Ghoul (The Haunted Thundermans) *Sayoko (UQ Holder) *The Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) Gallery 032-05.png|The Dark Entity (Ghostbusters) is the most powerful spectral entity the ghostbusters ever faced before or since, its so powerful its mere prescence made the pke meter explode and nothing they used could effect it at all. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Magical Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Physiologies